sex in the castle
by tonio-LHOOQ
Summary: C'est une histoire où Drago tombe amoureux de Harry après avoir été abandonné par Crabbe et Goyle. Que vas-t-il se passer ? CHAPITRE 8
1. Cours de sexualité ?

Salut à tous. C'est ma première fan fic, alors soyez pas trop dur.  
  
Tout commence un soir de Noël. Ou plutôt non. L'origine de cette histoire est le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Harry, tout comme Ron, Hermione, Drago, . rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy et Harry sont tous les deux préfets.  
  
Le premier cours de l'année est un cours de divination, commun aux deux maisons. Pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée aux élèves, Mrs Trelawney a installé les fauteuils en arc de cercle autour de la cheminée. Devant chaque fauteuil, il y a une tasse de son horrible thé au jasmin. Harry, par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve entre Drago et Ron. Mrs Trelawney commence son cours en expliquant le programme de l'année (lignes de la main, études des étoiles et, à la fin de l'année, étude de la fréquence des pets d'un lapin nain ayant mangé un cassoulet toulousain un soir de pleine lune). En entendant ça, Ron donne une bourrade à Harry, qui renverse sa tasse de thé sur Drago et plus précisément sur sa braguette. Bon, Harry il s'en fout vu que le thé au jasmin il le trouve dégueulasse, mais Drago n'est pas de cet avis.  
  
Pour éviter la tempête, Harry propose à Drago d'essuyer ses saloperies. Après approbation du Serpentard, Harry prend une serviette est commence a essuyer son pantalon. Et là, c'est le drame. Mais fait étrange, plus Harry frotte, plus il sent quelque chose sous sa main, qui devient de plus en plus dur. Mais Harry, qui n'est pas bête (bien que.) constate que ce dernier bande. Visiblement, Drago est gêné, mais il semble que cela lui plaît. Nez en moins (non ce n'est pas du Sphinx dont je parle), il repousse Harry d'un geste brusque.  
  
Mais Harry n'oubliera jamais cette étrange est merveilleuse sensation.  
  
Et la prof me direz-vous ? Elle continue son cours tranquillement, sans avoir rien vu (comme tous les profs d'ailleurs). Pendant l'incident, elle croisait négligemment les jambes très haut, ce qui laissait apercevoir une horrible culotte dont même Bernadette Chirac n'aurais pas voulu (n'insiste pas, c'est pas la peine). Par contre, cette culotte emplit l'esprit de Crabbe, qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrejambe de Trelawney. Han, le perversssssss. (pour les ssssss, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. C'est un clin d'?il).  
  
Voilà. C'est la fin du premier chapitre de cette magnifique fan fic. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez (mais vous avez l'habitude). 


	2. Ca existe une horreur pareille ?

Attention, voici le deuxième chapitre, encore mieux que le précèdent (même si c'était dur).  
  
En sortant du cours, Crabbe veut absolument rencontrer sa merveilleuse professeur de divination. Il la croise au détour d'un couloir. Et là, c'est le choc. En effet, si dans sa salle de classe, elle est magnifiée par la lumière, en plein jour elle est complètement différente.  
  
Comment t'expliquer ? En fait, tu vois Monica Bellucci ? Ben oublies c'est pas ça. Maintenant tu vois Armande Altaï de la Star'ac ? Oublies aussi, c'est pire. En fait, on dirai un pou, mais vu au microscope. Le problème, c'est que même pour les autres poux il serait moche.  
  
Sur le plan physique, sa coiffure à été spécialement conçue pour elle (ça veut dire à chier et indescriptible), elle a les seins qui tombent, un sourire qui fait apparaître trois dents pourries et une cassée, un bec de canard, j'en passe et des pires. Sur le plan vestimentaire, elle se maquille à la truelle, elle arbore des tailleurs multicolores (son préféré étant un tailleur rose bonbon dont je pourrait me servir pour faire la poussière). Ses chaussures sont ornées d'un petit ruban assorti au tailleur (aujourd'hui, c'est donc du rose). Mais comme les chaussures sont jaune pisseux, ça va pas ensemble.  
  
Donc Vincent a un choc, mais ce ne sont pas ces petits défauts qui vont le faire reculer. Il s'approche de Mrs Trelawney, qui se maquille comme je refais le mur chez moi et va pour lui avouer ses sentiments : Madame, je voudrais. Oh ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne t'avais pas vu venir (et pourtant, c'est une voyante.). Je suis désolé. En fait, je voudrais. Tu voudrais quoi mon petit Crabbe ? (Tiens, nouveau défaut : elle a la voix aiguë comme pas possible. Dumbledore est obligé de débrancher son Sonotone quand elle lui parle). En fait, je.  
  
A ce moment là, surgit une tempête vivante, que dis-je un ouragan. Toutes les bougies du couloir s'éteignent subitement avec l'entrée de cet effrayant personnage, qui n'est autre que Hagrid. Voyant que Vincent est en train de draguer sa copine (qui se ressemble s'assemble), il le plaque violemment sur le mur, les pieds à 30 centimètres du sol et. Si vous voulez avoir les détails de la boucherie (héroïque comme dirait Voltaire), lisez vite le chapitre numéro 3. 


	3. Des taches sur le mur

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Je voudrais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review. En plus, comme ils sont plutôt composés de compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je crois que je vais pleurer. Sniff. Non, plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup.  
  
Clau : Si je raconte cette histoire un peu vite, c'est que j'ai des délais imposés par l'éditeur. Non, en fait, je ne suis pas très doué pour raconter des histoires, alors je bâcle un peu. Mais je vais faire un effort.  
  
dragon who take revenge : je tiens à préciser que moi aussi je connais bien cette personne, qui écrit des histoires, mais ne mérite pas que je fasse de la pub pour elle. Je vais néanmoins rétablir la vérité. La fille qui joue du violon est qui est en terminale S, c'est une ancienne copine à moi, mais que je ne vois plus parce qu'elle soûle un peu (si ca arrive). Les vêtements roses, au contraire, je trouve que ça enlaidit un peu (pas trop, parce que si vous portez des vêtements roses, vous allez partir.). Mademoiselle, tout est dit. A part que je m'habillerai jamais comme lui. Je peux pas vous décrire les vêtements, c'est impossible. Il faut le voir pour le croire. Auxerre, ils vont se faire exploser par SOCHAUX, au match aller et au match retour. Et pour l'alcool, c'est pas moi qu'on appelle Laurole la picole. Enfin, pour le surnom de mini B (mini bite pour ceux qui auraient pas compris), je voudrais juste avoir les preuves.  
  
************************************* début du chapitre***************************************  
  
Ce chapitre, c'est en quelque sorte le tournant de l'histoire. Mais reprenons le cours de l'histoire.  
  
Dans un couloir de Poudlard, Vincent Crabbe est plaqué contre un mur par Hagrid. Ce dernier a sa main autour du cou de Vincent, qui suffoque. Pour le laisser respirer, le demi-géant le repose au sol. Puis, il lui enlève sa robe de sorcier. Vincent se retrouve donc avec un boxer blanc. Mais Hagrid ne s'arrête pas là et lui retire aussi son boxer. Puis il se déshabille à son tour et fait s'agenouiller Crabbe de force, pour qu'il lui fasse une pipe (mais celle la ne se fume pas). Ceci fait, Hagrid réajuste son pantalon. Je vous fais grâce des détails du viol, parce que c'est vraiment dégueulasse.  
  
Ayant fini de se rhabiller, Hagrid commence à frapper méthodiquement Vincent, selon une recette ancestrale dont lui seul a la recette. Tout d'abord, il lui arrache les dents une par une et les lui plante dans le torse, qui se met immédiatement à saigner. Puis, il lui coupe la langue au ciseau (ce qui prend assez longtemps) et en profite pour lui charcuter l'intérieur de la bouche. Ensuite, il lui coupe les cheveux avec les dents, et enfonce la moumoute de Crabbe dans ses fesses. Ayant dégagé le terrain, Hagrid peut maintenant percer un trou (à l'aide d'une perceuse bien sûr, il n'y a rien de plus pratique) dans le crâne de Crabbe, qui en décède. Mais Hagrid enfonce une paille dans le trou ainsi creusé et lui aspire la cervelle. A chaque aspiration, il rejette le contenu de la paille sur le mur. Une fois qu'il n'y a plus rien à absorber (ce qui ne dure pas longtemps), Hagrid lui décoche un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles, qui explosent sous le choc. Pour parfaire le tableau, Hagrid défonce la cage thoracique de Vincent, jusqu'à lui percer les poumons. A côté, Trelawney mouille comme une pucelle le premier soir. Ayant fini son massacre, Hagrid cache les corps dans son manteau et va le jeter dans le lac.  
  
Le corps de Vincent Crabbe, ancien élève de Serpentard, ne sera jamais retrouvé. Quant à Hagrid, je n'ai pas envie de me faire chier avec des suites juridiques, alors il ne sera pas poursuivi (c'est mon histoire après tout).  
  
Un enterrement factice a eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Le corps de Monsieur Vincent Crabbe (du respect pour les morts s'il vous plaît) est remplacé par celui d'un rat, malgré la différence de taille importante. Malefoy est bouleversé et va chercher du réconfort auprès d'Harry Potter. En effet, Goyle n'est pas revenu à l'école cette année (et il ne reviendra jamais, puisque pendant l'été, il a malencontreusement glissé sur une peau de banane et a atterri sous un bus. Sniff.) et Pansy Parkinson a autant de jugeote qu'un elfe de maison débile (ce qui est un pléonasme redondant). Donc Drago va voir Harry : Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai plus d'amis Ecoute, tu rentres au château, tu vas prendre un bon bain et tu te couches. Oui, mais ça ne va pas faire revenir Vincent. Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini. Demain tu vas voir Dumbledore et tu lui explique tout. D'accord. A demain alors. A demain. Répondit Harry tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge et qu'ils allaient se revoir très vite. 


	4. Le dépucelage

Drago met les conseils de Harry a exécution. Sitôt la célébration terminée, il court à la salle de bains des préfets, donne le mot de passe (pipe à eau) et se fait couler un grand beau chaud. Harry lui ne se presse pas. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas seul dans la salle de bains et cela le réjouit. Il arrive devant la même porte que Drago quelques minutes auparavant. Il prononce le mot de passe (toujours le même) et ouvre la porte. Derrière celle-ci, il y a.  
  
Drago, bravo !!!!!! Drago qui est vêtu juste d'un caleçon jaune avec des petits balais dessus, mais les boutons de devant sont ouverts. En voyant ça, Harry prend la parole : Oups, désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là. Tu te fiche de moi ! Ca fais 5 minutes que tu m'as donné tes conseils. Désolé. Mais tu te branlais ? Oui et alors ? Ca ne t'arrive pas à toi ? Si bien sûr. Même qu'en le faisant, je pense à un Serpentard. Ah oui ? Et qui ? demanda Drago. A toi. Ca t'embêtes si je prends mon bain avec toi ?  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse, Harry enlève sa robe de sorcier. Et là, surprise. Il n'a rien dessous. Juste sa nudité, qui se porte bien d'ailleurs. En fait, on dirait un général pendant l'hymne national. Son sexe se tient droit comme un I.  
  
Devant Drago tétanisé, Harry descend dans la baignoire et fais à Drago : Tu ne viens pas ? tu as tort. Elle est bonne. Et pour lui-même : toi aussi Drago tu as l'air bonne. Drago ne réponds rien. Harry continue : Allez viens. Ca te fera du bien.  
  
Drago ne bouge toujours pas. Alors Harry sort du bain, s'approche de Drago et lui baisse son caleçon. Drago est tétanisé mais, comme Harry, il est en pleine forme. Voyant cela, Harry lui caresse les bourses, puis approche sa bouche du gland de Drago, qui est, comme le savent les Suisses, près du trou de Bâle. Drago, qui veut participer (eh oui, il se décoince), se met dans une position de 69.  
  
Après que les deux garçons aient joui (vous voulez des détails ? Et ben imaginez.), Ils retournent dans la baignoire, cette fois sans aucun complexe.  
  
Dans le bain, les deux amants parlent de leurs différentes relations physiques.  
  
Harry explique qu'avant cette petite fellation, il était vierge et n'est jamais sorti avec une fille. Quant à Drago, mais laissons le parler :  
  
A l'âge de 9 ans, on se donnait des gages avec ma voisine, le plus souvent sexuels. Mais c'était gentil et ça n'allait pas loin. Sinon, ici (enfin je veux dire au château), j'ai couché avec la copine à Percy. ah merde, comment elle s'appelle ? Ah oui, c'est Laurole. Mais c'était pour faire enrager le Weasley.  
  
Je me dois de signaler que Laurole est la nouvelle petite amie de Percy. Ils se sont rencontrés lors de la Garden Party de Dumbledore. CE dernier, d'ailleurs, particulièrement bourré, a dansé le Madison sur une table. En tombant, il a eu droit à un trauma crânien. Et depuis qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête, il s'est mis en tête de draguer Rusard. Sans succès, hélas, ce dernier ayant déjà sa chatte (attention, et on ne le dira jamais assez, une chatte (ou un chat) ne vaut pas une femme. Qui a déjà vu un chat faire la vaisselle ?). 


	5. L'esprit voyeur

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, qui me font plaisir (même ceux qui sont plutôt critiques, parce que ca prouve que ma fic ne laisse pas indifférent). Je vais donc y répondre.  
  
Honetreviewer : Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ton review, même pour les raisons évoquées ci-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Juste un truc : si ce que j'écris te choque (Oh I'm choking !), j'en suis navré. Pour les trucs dégeulasses, je me suis pas mis en catégorie R pour rien.  
  
folle_de_drago : Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord merci. Ensuite, pour les propos machos, j'ai pas l'habitude d'en dire, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller la féministe qui est en toi. Je tiens donc à m'excuser. Sinon, pour Laurole, c'est le surnom d'une copine, qui est fan de Drago. Le fait que tu ne connaisses pas l'a fait beaucoup rire (moi aussi d'ailleurs). Et pour la suite, la voilà.  
  
Tolkiane : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. Evite de faire mal en te pliant quand même.  
  
*****************************************Chapitre 5*****************************************  
  
En sortant de la salle de bains, Drago et Harry, après un long baiser, entrèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives.  
  
Harry arrive donc devant la grosse dame (dick Frau in deutsch) et prononce le mot de passe (culbute-moi). Il rentre, en prenant garde aux angles du cadre qui sont anguleux (mais dois-je le rappeler ?).  
  
A peine le tableau franchi, c'est la folie. Harry fait une entrée fracassante, sous les applaudissements des autres Gryffondors. Quand Harry demande en quel honneur tout le monde s'était rassemblé, on lui annonça que c'était pour fêter son dépucelage. Harry devient totalement rouge et bredouille :  
  
D'accord c'est mon dépucelage, c'est très gentil. Mais si compte le plaisir masturbatoire, je suis le dieu du sexe. Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je suis le seul, l'unique, l'incomparable dieu du sexe, explosa Ron Ah oui ? Et c'est moi qu'on appelle décimètre ? Arrête Harry, tu sais bien que c'est moi qui ait la plus grande Tu veux rire, tu veux qu'on compare ? Quand tu veux.  
  
La foule en délire hurle "à poil ! A poil !". Devant la pression, Harry ne peux résister et propose à Ron : Maintenant alors.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ron enlève sa robe et se retrouve vêtu d'un simple string (que mon prof de maths se serait disputé avec un prof d'éco.), suivi par Harry, qui lui est toujours tout nu sous sa robe. Ron enlève son string et les deux garçons commencent à se caresser pour faire gonfler leur sexe.  
  
Cela fini, Neville Londubat viens prendre les mesures officielles.  
  
Je ne vous donnerai pas les mesures (secret professionnel ). sauf si vous insistez bien sûr. Vous voulez ? Alors merde pour le secret professionnel. Harry remporte le concours par 22 centimètres contre 15.  
  
Hermione, visiblement contrariée par la défaite de Ron déclare de sa voix de pimbêche : L'important ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la façon de s'en servir. Ce à quoi tout le monde applaudi, pendant que Harry et Ron se rhabillèrent.  
  
Une fois cet intermède terminé, Lee Jordan demande à Harry : Alors, cette première fois, c'était avec qui ? Tu ne le sais pas ? Ben non, si je te demande, ducon ! Peeves ne nous a pas dit. Peeves ? Le salaud ! IL nous a espionnés Oui, il paraît que c'était dans la salle de bains des préfets. Mais avec qui ? Avec Cho Chang ? Non, ce n'était pas une fille. Un homme alors ? Alors là, je dis "chapeau". Quelle déduction. Si j'insiste, ironisa Harry. Merci, mais c'était qui ? C'était.  
  
A ce moment là, Peeves revient dans la salle commune. Alors vous avez trouvé Harry, demanda-t-il ? Peeves, enculé, s'exclama Harry. Moi enculé ? Ce n'est plus Drago ?  
  
A ce mot, un frémissement gagna la foule. Certains élèves perdirent connaissance, d'autres se pendirent, d'autres enfin se mirent à genou et prièrent. Mais Harry n'en a cure (quelle belle formule pour dire qu'il n'en a rien à foutre !) et demande à Peeves : Comment le sais-tu ? C'est très simple, je t'ai suivi et je me suis caché derrière une moulure érotique du mur. Et là, je vous ai vus tous les deux et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment très excitant, et. Ta gueule.  
  
A ces mots, Harry s'enfuie et tomba su Drago dans le couloir.  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Désolé s'il est choquant. Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre un peu (mais pas trop) parce que je l'ai pas encore pensé (je suis en terminale quand même). 


	6. Ron enlève un string mais ce n'est pas l...

Salut à tous. Merci de rester fidèle et de lire ma fic jusqu'au bout. Mais faites attention : ce chapitre est chaud bouillant. Désolé pour ceux qui se choquent facilement.  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Eline2 : Merci pour tes encouragements. La suite, la voilà.  
  
Me : Je persiste et je signe : je suis en terminale économique et sociale. Quant à mon style, il est comme il est. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est quand même pas terrible. Juste une question : tu as écrit une fic ? Ca m'intéresserait de la lire.  
  
Microbe (exmathilde) : Merci et bravo pour avoir reconnu le passage de Candide de Voltaire. Pour la longueur, je trouve que si les chapitres sont plus longs, ils lassent (du moins, c'est ce que je ressens). Mais celui là est plus long. Et puis, ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte.  
  
Continuez à m'envoyer vos encouragements et vos critiques (si elles sont constructives c'est mieux).  
  
****************************************Chapitre  
6******************************************  
  
Donc Harry et Drago se rentrent dedans dans le couloir :  
-Drago ? demanda Harry.  
-Je voulais te voir. Figures-toi que.  
-Que ?  
-On nous a espionné.  
-Oui, je sais, c'est Peeves.  
-Comment est tu au courant ?  
  
Harry raconta qu'il était venu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et qu'il avait tout raconté. Drago répondit simplement :  
-Pas mieux.  
  
Après un long silence, Harry demanda au Serpentard :  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir pendant quelques temps ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
-Mais tu es mon rayon de soleil dans ma journée pluvieuse, ma perle de cristal dans son écrin. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi une seule minute.  
-Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi du temps. Moi aussi je t'aime.  
-D'accord. Mais ce sera dur pour moi  
-Je t'en prie, ne complique pas les choses.  
-D'accord. A bientôt mon amour  
-A bientôt.  
  
Mais revenons à ce qui se passe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. On peut qualifier l'ambiance d'émeute, tant il y a de vacarme et d'opposition.  
  
D'un côté, Ron défend son ami en disant que "chacun ses pratiques sexuelles, alors faites pas chier". A l'opposé, Fred Weasley exhorte la foule au calme, mais sa voix est couverte par celle de Georges, qui crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'il savait depuis longtemps. Alors Fred descend de sa chaise (ben quoi, son idole c'est Raffarin, alors il monte sur les chaises, comme lui en Corse) et saute sur Georges pour le faire taire. Cette simple baston fratricide se transforme en pugilat général. Seuls Ron et Hermione se tiennent à l'écart.  
  
Ils sont assis au coin du feu et discutent de choses et d'autres (Ah jeunesse insouciante), même si le sujet principal reste cette histoire entre Harry et Drago. Tous les deux soutiennent Harry et taxent Peeves de voyeurisme (Pas croyable ?). Puis la conversation s'oriente sur Ron. Hermione demande de but en blanc :  
  
-Tu portes toujours des strings ?  
-Non, d'habitude j'ai des boxers.  
-Parce que moi je trouve ca ringard chez un homme.  
-Et toi tu portes quoi ? Demanda Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
-Que des strings blancs. Je trouve que c'est la couleur de l'innocence, de la virginité.  
-Tu es vierge ?  
-Hum hum. Et ben oui. Selon, moi, il ne faut pas de sexe avant le mariage.  
-Merde. Et si je te promets le mariage, tu fais quoi ?  
-Je te suis. Mais mets un boxer.  
-Pas de problème. On se retrouve dans ma chambre.  
  
Il faut préciser qu'à partir de la cinquième année, les élèves ont des chambres individuelles, ce qui facilite les contacts humains. Et il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie : Le CONTACT.  
  
Donc Hermione arrive dans la chambre de Ron. CE dernier ferme la porte et tourne la clé dans la serrure, plutôt stressé, ce qui est un euphémisme (ça, c'est pour montrer que je suis en terminale : j'étale ma culture).  
  
Les deux amoureux commencent à s'embrasser, puis Ron se lève et va mettre un CD (Coldplay, je crois. Ben oui, j'étais pas là, c'est Ron qui m'a raconté la scène). Et ils reprennent leur baiser sur "The Scientist". Ron approche sa main de la cuisse de sa chérie, puis la remonte et commence à lui caresser le sexe a travers le tissu. Hermione tressaillit, mais ne dis rien. Alors Ron enlève sa main et la passe sous la robe d'Hermione, en lui caressant le string.  
  
Mione, pendant ce temps, enlève la robe de Ron, qui se retrouve avec un boxer gris comme seul habit, selon les exigences d'Hermione (C'est qui la taulière ?). Elle caresse le boxer de Ron, et sent qu'il est dans un Etat de bandaison extrême (Ron, pas le boxer). Ce dernier enlève aussi la robe d'Hermione et lui dégrafe son soutien-gorge, pour lui caresser ses seins fermes. Ces seins qui pointent.  
  
Puis, lentement, il fait glisser son string et la contemple, le pubis à l'air. Il se baisse et commence à lui lécher, à rentrer sa langue, tout en lui caressant les fesses. Il trouve le clitoris et joue avec. Hermione, pendant ce temps, lui enlève son boxer et caresse les bijoux de famille de Ron. Mais ses mouvements se font de plus en plus saccadés au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ce dernier. Alors elle se laisse aller et jouit, la tête de Ron toujours entre ses jambes.  
  
Ron se relève et Hermione le caresse. Elle commence par le torse et descend. Arrivée au nombril, sa bouche reprend le relais. Elle lui lèche les poils et le branle en même temps. Elle descend encore et approche ces lèvres du gland de Ron. Elle avale totalement sa bite et la ressort. Après quelques aller-retour, elle sent Ron qui se contracte et qui éjacule dans sa bouche. Elle garde le sperme dans sa bouche et embrasse Ron. Ce dernier lui propose alors d'aller plus loin, ce Hermione accepte avec plaisir. Il sort donc une capote de sa table de nuit et la pose sur son sexe. Hermione lui enfile avec les lèvres.  
  
La pénétration fut brève, mais intense. Une fois finie, les deux amants s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, se promettant de recommencer tous les jours.  
  
Encore deux vierges de moins au château. Ca fait quatre.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Voilà. Je vous avais prévenu, il est hard comme chapitre. Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, une seule solution : le bouton "Go" en bas à gauche. 


	7. Le dilemne de Harry

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont bel et bien à J. K. Rowling. Seule, l'histoire est à moi (et puis mon style aussi, assez souvent critiqué.).  
  
Salut a tous mes fidèles lecteurs (qui sont très fidèles puisqu'ils ont attendus trois mois la suite de ma fic, lol). Désolé pour ce retard, mais je n'avais plus le temps à cause de mon travail scolaire, qui est tout de même une priorité. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, chers lecteurs, puisque, pendant une heure d'anglais qualifiée de normale par la prof (normale, ça veut qu'on se fait chier et qu'on pose pas de questions), j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration. Selon moi, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais c'est une transition, parce que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'imagination pour les scènes de sexe, même si la fin devrait vous plaire.  
  
Mais tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews (j'en attends d'ailleurs plus) :  
  
Sylvia : ton raisonnement est au contraire constructif, puisqu'il m'apparaît clairement que je dois continuer dans cette voie. Et de toute façon, il m'a fait très plaisir, alors. Merci encore  
  
Anne-onyme (keuf) : Je n'ai rien à dire, sinon que ça fais toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne, qui commencent par "j'ai adoré". Merci beaucoup. Pour les scènes entre Drago et Harry, patiente encore un peu (j'espère pas trois mois), mais il y en aura encore, je te le promets.  
  
Chibi CHAN : alors toi, tu es LE problème. Inutile de te dire que ta review ne m'a pas fait du tout plaisir (même si elle m'a fait rire, puisque tu parles de choses que tu ne connaît pas), mais comme c'est moi qui écris, je possède un droit de réponse. Commençons :  
1. Je sais très bien que mon style est particulier, que des auteurs de fanfiction savent mieux faire passer les émotions que moi, mais de là à dire que j'écris très très mal, il y a un pas que je n'oserais franchir. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon but l'exercice de style. Moi, je veux juste que vous lecteurs (et toi aussi, même si ça me semble loupé) prennent un peu de plaisir en me lisant.  
2. Pour l'euphémisme, je sais très bien qu'on voit ça en troisième (voire même en quatrième), mais là encore c'est ma fic, alors je dis ce que je veux. Sinon, ma moyenne en seconde était de 13 en français, et j'ai eu 16 au bac, écrit comme oral. Pan, dans les dents.Sinon, l'info la plus con de ma fic, à mon avis, je peux faire pire (et j'en connaît qui ne me contrediront pas).  
3. Si tu est frigide, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je peux rien faire pour toi.  
4. Si je te comprends bien, tu parles au nom de tous les lecteurs. Alors n'as-tu jamais pensé que certains n'aimeraient sans doute pas que tu les représentes. Et puis, pour la troisième fois, c'est moi qui écris.  
5. Si tu veux des mecs machos, viens dans ma classe, j'en connais. Et tu me traites de lâche. Mais ne trouves-tu pas ça lâche de dénoncer les travers des autres sans avoir jamais écris une fic ? (Si tu en as écris une, pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas signé ton message ? Merci encore pour ton message, qui m'a fait bien marré quand même (tu aura au moins servis à quelque chose.)  
  
Lady marinna malefoy : Merci beaucoup pour cette review très encourageante. Si tu veux des descriptions, il y en a encore un peu dans ce chapitre. Dis moi vite ce que tu en penses.  
  
Caroline black : Il me semble en lisant ta review que tu es une habituée du site. Le petit mot que tu m'as laissé me plaît plus à la fin qu'au début. Je suis content que ça te détende, puisque c'est le but recherché. Pour les chapitres, je vais voir ce que je peux faire car tu n'est pas la seule m'avoir laissé un message allant dans ce sens. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.  
  
Honetreviewer : Merci pour avoir noté des progrès, même si, contrairement à ce que tu penses, c'est parce que tu m'as vexé. Il en faut tout de même un peu plus que ça. Pour les fics que tu m'as conseillé, j'ai vraiment été surpris par la deuxième (comme un gâteau), et surtout par la relation Hagrid/Hermione, qui est un peu disproportionnée. Cette relation a une tendance au gore qui me plaît moyen. J'espère que tu vas encore constater des progrès sur ce chapitre, même si cela m'étonnerai franchement.  
  
Pug de Crydee : Merci pour ce petit mot, court, mais qui motive. Ca fais toujours plaisir de recevoir quelque chose quand c'est positif.  
  
Jennyalissime : Si tu veux une réponse, je te la donne lundi. Non je rigole. Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je ne peut que conseiller tes fics (le style est à l'opposé du mien, ce qui devrait plaire à chibi CHAN). Bisous et porte toi bien.  
  
**********************************chapitre 7 : Le dilemme***********************************  
  
Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de métamorphose. Après un chaste baiser, ils descendirent dans la salle de cours de Mc Go (Ben quoi ? On dit Mc Do ?). La prof arrive. Lunettes fines, chignon, rides, anus artificiel, rien n'a changé depuis l'an dernier. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, elle souhaite fonder le club des moches avec Trewlawney. Pour la présidente d'honneur, le nom de Pansy Parkinson est fortement répandu.  
  
Le cours commença, comme à son habitude, par une leçon de morale sur les BUSES :  
"Je vous rappelle qu'à la fin de l'année vous passez vos examens. Dans cette classe, seule Miss Granger aurait une mention O (optimal), les autres devant se contenter d'un S (sous-troll). C'est pour ça que vous DEVEZ travailler. Nous sommes en septembre, il ne vous reste plus que dix mois pour réviser. Et dix mois, ça passe vite, très vite, trop vite (ce qui a une valeur négative). Alors au boulot. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer le sortilège de Transplantation. Le but est de faire une métamorphose, mais incomplète. C'est un sortilège extrêmement difficile et complexe. La formule doit être prononcée tout en effectuant la danse du ventre - Miss Patil, cessez de glousser quand je parle de cette danse ridicule et non puritaine -, la baguette magique pointée sur l'objet à transformer. La formule est Transplantanus. C'est parti".  
  
Il est temps, à ce stade du chapitre, de faire un peu d'histoire, pour augmenter votre capital culturel. Cette forme de métamorphose est particulièrement appréciée dans le milieu du cirque et celui des farces et attrapes, mais n'a pas un grand intérêt par ailleurs. L'inventeur de cette méthode, un dénommé Vienlac Jtencule, l'a créée alors qu'il s'emmerdait pendant un cours d'anglais (si, ça arrive), dans l'espoir de le faire fonctionner sur son professeur bien aimé, en lui mettant, par exemple, les stylos du tableau dans le nez, de manière irréversible. Mais cela a échoué, car il faut beaucoup de pratique pour cela. C'est dans cette optique que Mc Go fait un cours la-dessus.  
  
Le but de son cours était de transplanter les cloches d'un réveil à la place des oreilles d'un hamster. Parvati Patil trouva le sien tellement mignon qu'elle décida de lui trouver un nom. Après un court, mais intense conciliabule avec Lavande Brown, il fut baptisé Moustique.  
  
Le cours commença, et se transforma en véritable fiasco, où aucun Gryffondor ne fut épargné. Le tableau était surprenant. Neville s'est retrouvé avec deux cloches derrière les oreilles (comme ça, il pourra composer une sonate pour trois cloches), et, quand il ouvrait la bouche, on pouvait apercevoir le cadran. Pour les aiguilles, elles n'ont pas tarder à ressortir, la digestion durant environ 24 heures. Seamus a fait exploser le hamster de Parvati, qui a justifié son patronyme (en effet les entrailles sanguinolentes ont volé quelques secondes avant de s'écraser sur Hermione, qui hurla de terreur). Ron et Harry parvinrent à modifier la couleur de leurs hamsters (rose pour Ron, jaune fluo pour Harry). Seule Hermione, mis à part sa nouvelle coiffure, a réussi la Transplantation, ce qui valut dix points de plus à Gryffondor.  
  
Mc Go arrêta le cours et repris calmement tous les points de la man?uvre (à savoir comment tenir sa baguette, comment ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer la formule correctement, quelle formule dire, comment faire une danse du ventre parfaite, .). Tout en expliquant, elle mimait, ce qui fit hurler de rire Ron, notamment quand Mc Go commença à se tortiller pour entamer les mouvements du bassine. Ce qui valut une retenue au rouquin.  
  
La fin du cours se passa en prise de notes, puisque Parvati n'avait plus de hamster, et qu'il fallait bien étudier la théorie avant de commencer la pratique. Neville, quant à lui, sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours.  
  
Après ce cours, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid, dans le cadre d'un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il revu Drago depuis leurs ébats dans la salle de bains. Le demi géant avait décidé que son cours porterait sur les Santosophiles, animaux ayant pour particularité de se reproduire plus rapidement que les lapins (ce qui est un exploit). De plus, les Santosophiles masculins sont toujours en érection, ce qui a le don d'exciter les femelles, et certaines files (mais là, je vous passerait les détails). Hagrid demanda à ce que soient constitués des groupes de deux. Comme Ron se mettait avec Hermione, il ne restait plus qu'à Harry de se mettre avec son amant (Drago Malefoy). Cela eut le don d'étonner singulièrement Hagrid, qui n'était pas au courant. Il demanda à Ron se qui se passait, et la lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit. Mais revenons au groupe Drago Harry. Ce fut Drago qui engagea la conversation le premier, mais pour dire une connerie :  
"Bon Harry, puisque tu es doué en Soins aux créatures magiques, je vais te laisser te débrouiller.  
- Tu sais Drago, j'ai autant envie de m'occuper de ces machines à baiser que d'aller tripoter Rogue dans son bureau.  
- Pourtant, ils sont marrants avec leurs pénis qui gonflent. J'ai  
l'impression que ça te plait.  
- Ce n'est pas pour eux que je bande, mais pour toi. Alors vivement  
que le cours soit fini. A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sent une main sur son entrejambe.  
- Tu sais, on peut faire ça ici.  
- Non, je préfère pas. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard, si tu as toujours envie de moi.  
- Toujours. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit plus tôt.  
- Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas possible, je dois aider Hermione pour la SALE.  
- Ah bon. Mais la semaine prochaine, ça va être la fête à tes fesses.  
  
A ce moment là, Neville se mis à sonner bruyamment. Hagrid lui conseilla d'aller voir madame Pomfresh. En rentrant au château, Harry se sentit coupable. Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention d'aider Hermione pour libérer les nains de jardins (pardon, les elfes de maison), et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça à Drago. "Peut-être, pensa-t-il, peut-être que je ne veut pas continuer quelque chose avec lui, peut-être que je ne l'aime pas. Mais alors, comment le lui dire ? Que faire ? Que choisir ? Continuer notre relation ? Le dégoûter de notre couple ? Le larguer ? Mais si je le largue, jamais plus je ne sentirais son souffle sur ma nuque, jamais plus je ne sentirais son corps contre le mien, jamais plus je ne sentirais sa langue contre la mienne, jamais plus je n'entendrais ses mots doux glissés aux creux de l'oreille, jamais plus je ne l'entendrai être d'accord avec moi. Et peut-être se suicidera-t-il, avec une dernière pensée pour moi, pour tout le mal que je lui ait fait. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas d'une relation plate, où je ne ressens plus aucun désir, aucun plaisir à être avec l'être aimé. En plus, cela se verra sûrement, et je suis convaincu que Drago ne voudra pas d'un bande-mou. Que faire, mais que faire ?  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre. Si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, des critiques fondées, n'hésitez surtout pas, cliquez sur GO.  
  
Votre serviteur, Tonio-LHOOQ. 


	8. Vers une triangulaire ?

Ca y est, ma revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Sex in the castle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le dernier, pour lequel, je dois le dire, vos reviews ont été plutôt encourageantes. D'ailleurs, voici les réponses.  
  
Lucendiluna : Merci beaucoup pour ce message fort sympathique. Ma fic est space et je le revendique. Pour l'inspiration, la nature m'a doté d'un cerveau de taille supérieure à la moyenne, ce qui permet des textes comme celui-ci. Sérieusement, une partie doit venir des San-Antonio, dont je suis friand, et le reste,...  
  
Hathor Barton : Pour les chapitres qui s'enchaînent sans aucune suite logique, c'est normal, vu que je fais ça au feeling. La fin, que vous verrez bientôt, n'était pas du tout prévue comme ça au début. Mais personne ne t'oblige à lire ma fic jusqu'au bout. Et puis, peut-être que tu ne peux pas enregistrer plus de 10 lignes, puisque après les connexions ne se font plus.  
  
Snivellus Tonks : Merci. J'ai été très content de lire ton (ta ?) review. Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne vais pas pouvoir contenter tout le monde, pour la bonne raison que, comme le dit Dumbledore, c'est impossible. Pour le scénario, comme tu as pus lire au-dessus, je n'en avais pas, mais je vais améliorer cela pour ma deuxième fic (qui sera sûrement moins portée sur le sexe). Et j'irais avec plaisir lire tes fics, mais là, comme c'était les vacances, je n'étais pas chez moi. Encore merci.  
  
Isys : Tu voulais la suite, et bien tonio-LHOOQ l'a fait ! ! Merci, et reste fidèle (en tout cas, je me le souhaite).  
  
Vivi : Et là, je réponds quoi ? ben rien, parce que j'ai rien à redire. Autant c'est facile de casser les gens quand ils envoient des critiques (ou du moins, d'être un peu désagréable), autant quand c'est gentil, c'est pas facile. Alors au risque d'écrire 4 fois la même chose, merci, sincèrement.  
  
Et maintenant, voici le chapitre à proprement parler.  
  
Pendant que Harry se tourmentait au sujet de ses amours avec Drago, Ron et Hermione coulaient des jours heureux. Qui plus est, Ron était plutôt du genre "chaud lapin", ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à sa pupuce. Et pourtant, il lui en fallait du courage. Ron n'était heureux que s'il était satisfait au moins 5 fois par jour. Il avait pris ses habitudes dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait des endroits insolites. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au bord du lac pour un première étreinte à l'extérieur, où, ce qui va modifier le cours de l'histoire, dans la salle commune.  
  
Il est 17 heures. Ron et Harry sortent d'un cours de divination, tandis qu'Hermione était en Arithmancie. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Harry laisse Ron pour aller à son entraînement de Quidditch, tandis que e dernier retrouve sa compagne. Ils se racontent leurs journées respectives. Tous les deux ont subi un discours sur l'importance des BUSES, et ont plein de devoirs. Ils s'y mettent donc sans tarder.  
  
Ron, voyant la salle Commune se remplir de plus en plus, sent ses désirs revenir et son pantalon se soulever subitement. Il en informa aussitôt Hermione, assise en face de lui :  
-Hermione, j'ai envie de toi ?  
-Là maintenant ? demanda-t-elle surprise, mais heureuse.  
-Oui.  
-Mais comment faire ?  
-Descends sous la table et fais ce que tu veux.  
-Si je te suce, ça va ?  
  
Ron hocha la tête en signe de consentement . Hermione fit donc négligemment tomber un stylo et plongea sous la table pour le ramasser, laissant entrevoir ses seins laiteux, grâce à un décolleté avantageux. Cela tendit encore plus Ron, si cela était possible. Elle rampa sous la table, pourvue d'une grande nappe qui pendait jusqu'à terre et s'approcha de la robe de Ron. Elle passa sa main sous cette dernière, remonta sur ses jambes poilues, caressa ses cuisses et toucha enfin l'objet de son désir, à travers ce qui semblait être un boxer. Hermione avait seulement effleuré le sexe de Ron et déjà celui-ci poussait un râle de plaisir. Mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle remonta la robe de son cher et tendre au dessus de ses cuisses, puis enleva son boxer. Ron est maintenant nu sous sa robe. La plume qu'il tient dans sa main pour se donner une contenance tremble de plus en plus à mesure qu'il sent le souffle d'Hermione remonter sur ses cuisses. Il ne put étouffer un grognement qui fit se retourner la moitié de la Salle Commune, quand, enfin, Hermione toucha au but avec ses lèvres fines mais tellement attirantes. Hermione passa sa langue sur le gland de Ron, sachant très bien que ceci ne serait qu'un amuse-gueule (si j'ose dire). Elle commença à avaler le sexe de Ron par petits bouts, en faisant tourner sa langue autour de sa verge. Une fois qu'il fut totalement dans sa bouche, elle... Oh et puis vous savez bien comment ça marche après. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin... Au moment où Ron éjacula dans sa bouche, rouge de plaisir, Hermione sentit une main étrangère sur ses fesses, et entendit aussitôt après une voix grave :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Harry.  
-Mblmblbmlbmlmlb  
-Quoi (ffeur, c'est pas pour les chauves. C'est nul, mais je me devais de la mettre) ? Hermione retira le sexe de Ron de sa bouche et avala le sperme qui lui chauffait les joues :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je viens te voir. J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi, te voir nue. Savoir que tu sera sous ma domination m'excite.  
-Viens dans ma chambre dans une demi-heure, alors, mon balafré favori.  
- Ron sera là ?  
-Si ça t'amuse de faire ça à trois.  
-Lui aussi ça l'amuse. C'est lui qui m'a demandé.  
-Alors à tout à l'heure. Remonte, parce que ça pourrais être mal interprété.  
-Ah ! Parce que toi...  
-Chut.  
  
Harry remonta, tenant fièrement son stylo dans les mains, pendant qu'Hermione remettait la robe de Ron en place et se recoiffait. Elle glissa aussi paresseusement le boxer de Ron dans sa poche avant de remonter. Elle trouva ses deux futurs amants en train de discuter. En voyant remonter Hermione, Ron lui demanda :  
-Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas remis mon boxer ?  
-Pour pouvoir sentir ton sexe palpiter entre mes doigts si j'en ai envie, sans ce bout de tissu qui mets une barrière entre toi et moi, mon amour.  
-Ok. Si ça t'excite, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Tu vas où Harry ? Ce dernier, en effet, s'était levé.  
-Je vais me promener un peu. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, parce qu'en ce moment, ma vie n'est pas simple. Mais je serais là tout à l'heure. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-A tout à l'heure alors.  
  
Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, il tromperait Drago, son chéri. Et même si leur amour était en dents de scie, il se sentait physiquement et mentalement attiré par lui. En même temps, de voir Ron enlever son string pour se mettre en tenue d'Adam, l'avait totalement remué. C'est pourquoi il hésitait. Devrait-il aller avec Ron et Hermione ? Où alors rester fidèle au Serpentard ? Tout à ses préoccupations, il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas derrière lui. Il ne vit pas non plus le couteau, qui étincela un instant au clair de lune. Il s'effondra sur le ventre, la lame meurtrière plantée dans le dos. C'est ainsi qu'il fut découvert une heure plus tard par Ron et Hermione.  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré la fin tragique. Le prochain chapitre sera le suivant et le dernier. Merci de me laisser des reviews, car même s'il est déjà écrit, je ne le mettrai en ligne qu'après avoir reçu vos impressions. 


	9. La lettre

Voilà mon dernier chapitre de Sex in the castle. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout (et il a fallu du courage), ainsi que les 32 reviewers (euses). Si vous avez aimé mon histoire, je vous propose de vous jeter sur ma deuxième fic (Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?), où le deuxième chapitre sera bientôt mis en ligne.  
  
Mais avant toute chose, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jennyalissime : Tu crois que c'est drôle de narguer les autres quand on va à un mariage et qu'on loupe la pire journée de la semaine ??????????????? Mais merci pour ton message quand même.  
  
Eve-Marie : Je vais répondre aux deux messages que tu m'as laissé en même temps. Ben en fait, merci. Tu as donc remarqué que mon talent de comique est inépuisable. Sinon pour la remarque sur la vaisselle, je m'en excuse auprès de la féministe que tu es. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore des séquelles de ce que vous m'avez fait subir lundi.  
  
Mich' Loinvoyant : et ben pour la longueur des chapitres, je les fait courts parce que je préfère couper si il y a un changement de lieu (comme au théâtre). Mais je vais peut-être faire un effort. Sinon, merci pour tout le reste, ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
Nico : Je suis désolé, mais la fin est totalement différente de ce que tu souhaiterais (c'est qui le taulier). Mais merci pour ton message d'encouragement.  
  
Voilà maintenant, sous vos yeux ébahis, le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je vous rappelle que Harry c'est fait poignardé dans un couloir de Poudlard...  
  
Ceci est ma lettre d'adieux. Elle est dédiée tout particulièrement à Drago Malefoy.  
  
J'ai décidé d'en arriver au suicide, car j'ai commis trop de mal dans cette école, et ce pour toi, Drago. Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour et je t'aimerais toujours. C'est pour toi que j'ai fais le vide autour de toi. C'est pour toi que j'ai tué trois personnes. Dans cette présente, je vais m'eqpliquer, pour les familles puissent savoir la vérité, et que tu connaisses la nature de mes sentiments.  
  
Tout d'abord, Goyle. Contrairement à ce qui a été dit de part et d'autre, il n'a pas abandonné l'école de son plein gré. Je l'ai rendu fou grâce à un sortilège de mon invention, le "Foliculus Trouduculus". Il coule maintenant des jours paisibles en Amazonie, où il passe son temps à courir nu avec les bonobos.  
  
Ensuite, j'ai du éliminer Crabbe, pour que toi Drago, tu sois complètement seul, désemparé. Mais il a fallu ruser. Je ne voulais pas intervenir directement, juste venir te réconforter en suite (et plus si affinités). C'est pour cela que j'ai glissé un filtre d'amour dans le thé de Crabbe en divination (la marque est Tatie Titine, parce que le thé de Tatie Titine est très très bon). Comme prévu, il est aussitôt tombé amoureux de Trelawney. Ensuite, grâce au sortilège de l'Impérium (et là, je suis impardonnable), Hagrid a fait une boucherie, et Crabbe a bénéficié d'un aller simple pour le cimetière.  
  
Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Harry était lui aussi amoureux de toi. Je vous ais observé dans la salle de bains des préfets, et en ais parlé à Peeves pour que vous connaissiez l'humiliation. Je ne voulais pas tuer Harry, car il est de ma maison. Mais je l'ai fait en désespoir de cause. L'arme du crime est au fond du lac, et mon corps y est aussi au moment où tu lis ces mots.  
  
Je me suicide car tu ne m'as jamais aimé, toujours méprisé. Quand je voulais te parler, tu me repoussais comme si j'étais une merde. Quand tu me croisais dans les couloirs, c'étais toujours pour me faire un croche-patte ou me cracher dessus. Mais le comble a été atteint, quand tu m'as montré du doigt, le jour où mon sort de Transposition s'est retourné contre moi. Pendant des années, j'ai subi tes brimades et tes moqueries, mais aujourd'hui, tu devrais te considérer comme responsable de la mort de Vincent, l'autre blaireau, et Harry. C'est ta faute si ton amant est mort. C'est aussi toi qui m'a poussé au suicide. Alors adieu. Et que mon fantôme vienne hanter tes nuits et tes jours, qu'il terrorise tes copines, que tu te retrouve isolé, brimé, mal aimé, comme moi je l'ai été. Je ne dis pas au revoir. Je t'aime.  
Neville Londubat.  
  
P.S. : Sur ma tombe, je souhaiterais cette inscription : Ci-gît Neville Le juste, mort par la faute de Drago le fourbe.  
  
Voilà. Laissez des reviews, je referais un chapitre spécial pour y répondre. Merci encore mille fois à tous. 


End file.
